Pretty in Pink
by miyooki
Summary: An encounter with Astolfo :3.


A crowded hallway right in front of me and just now I hear the bells ring for class to begin. I squeeze myself through a few students talking in a group, excusing myself as politely as I can. I can't be late again, the teacher was already pissed at me being tardy last week and I don't want to imagine what he'll say to me this time. As I picked up my pace, I accidentally bump into someone, I glance back to see a pretty girl drop down to pick up her notebook. I felt so bad and trust me, I wanted to help but unfortunately I had more pressing matters to attend to. Grinding to a halt at the entrance of the class, I can see that the teacher had just started writing some words on the blackboard. He looks at me with great displeasure in his eyes as I take my seat near the back of the room. It didn't matter to me though, I made it just in time, and I was feeling a slight high of accomplishment.

I take out the thick textbook with the familiar group of kids on the cover page, how they could be so happy learning trigonometry, I'll never know. As I began flipping to the chapter we left off at, I catch a glimpse of a familiar face sitting to the right of me. Wait. That's the girl I knocked over while trying to get here wasn't it? How have I never seen her before in this class? I guess my curiosity was overly obvious to her because she reciprocated my stare with a gently wave of her hand. I snap my head to face the board in embarrassment, I had a feeling of guilt wash over me and I really didn't want to think about it. Throughout the entirety of class, I couldn't pay attention to what exactly the teacher was saying, because honestly, I just wanted to leave as soon as I could. Eventually the bell rang to dismiss us and you bet I was the first one to make it out of the room. But just when I thought I could forget about everything and move on, I felt a finger poke me at my side. Oh fuck, it was her again.

"Hey, do you have a partner for the English assignment?" She lobbed the question at me without any hesitation, without even a proper greeting.

Right, I had almost forgot about that assignment. Apparently the teacher wanted us to present a theme about one of Shakespeare's plays that we found to be interesting. Ha, as if I found any of them to be more than just a bunch of stories I could fall asleep reading.

"Um… Well, I.." I stammered, trying to find an excuse.

I can't imagine that she didn't recognize that it was me who caused to drop her books everywhere. Wouldn't she be upset at me or something? Was I somehow lucky enough to hide my identity from her? I fucking hope so.

"Please? I know you're super smart and stuff…" She looked at me with wide, pleading eyes.

At this point, it seemed impossible not to say yes to her. I would've probably died of guilt if I said anything else.

"A-Alright, I suppose I could work with you." I stammered a bit due to my uneasiness.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed at me, "Let's meet after school then, I'll be waiting at the library around the computers!" And just like that, our conversation ended as abruptly as it began. She must've been in a rush to head to her next class since she didn't even wait for me to say goodbye. Just what have I gotten myself into? Questions swirled around in my head as I walked to my locker.

Time seemed to pass by much faster today. Perhaps it was because the only thing on my mind was about the girl from earlier. Or perhaps somehow someone fucked with the clocks in our rooms. Anyways, now that I think about it, I forgot to even introduce myself to her and I don't even know her name, have I just never seen her in my class before? At least she seemed like a nice girl though, real cute with pink hair, hopefully we can get along alright. Once the bell rang its final tune and the teacher gave us the okay to leave, I carefully made my way to the library, wondering what would happen there. As I approached the rows of neatly arranged monitors, I could see that she had sat herself at one of them. I set my backpack near the table and took out my notebook and a single pencil.

"Oh hey! You made it here," She turned around and pointed at her screen, "I just started working a bit on the assignment."

I almost jumped at how fast she knew I had arrived, did my footsteps make that much noise?

"I see," I said as calmly as I could, trying my best to conceal the shock on my face, "I uhh have some ideas on what we could write about if you want to take a look at them."

She motioned for me to take a seat beside her, which I eventually did. Now that I was finally up close to her, I could smell a faint strawberry-like aroma wafting from her clothes. The smell was intoxicating to the point that I had to repress my urges to breathe in more of the delightful scent.

"Alright, let's take a look at what you've got so far then." She said as she grabbed the notebook from my hands. As she glanced over my mess of scribbled ideas, the questions from earlier started bugging me again. I really wanted to know more about her.

"Hey so uhhh, what's your name again?" I squeaked nervously, my fingers intertwining each other.

She slowly turned her head to look at me, "My name is… Astolfo.."

Astolfo? What the fuck kind of name is that, sounds like one of those anime girl usernames I see whenever I play online.

"Oh nice to meet you uh Astolfo, my name is.." But before I could finish my sentence, she placed the tip of her index finger on my lips. The feeling of her soft skin brushing against me sent a pleasant chill down my body. She neared her face closer to mine and ran her hand across my cheek.

"I know exactly who you are my dear." She whispered with a tone much different from before, the cuteness was now completely gone. The air was suddenly chilled with tension and I could feel the goosebumps arising from my neck. Her other hand started trailing its way down my chest, gracefully settling on top of my waist. I tried to speak my thoughts but the tightness in my neck kept me silent.

"You have something I really need…" Her fingers caressed the stretched denim covering my thighs, making my legs tense at every motion she made. Things were not turning out exactly like I thought they would be. The sound of unzipping followed by the feeling of her hot breath against my underwear made my cock suddenly spring to life. Her tongue pressed up against the outline of my shaft, her saliva was seeping into the fabric, smearing the skin underneath. She continued teasing me, my cock now fully erect and straining painfully, wanting to be let out. It was getting harder and harder to hold in my moans.

"Hm, actually, let's go somewhere more private," She suggested suddenly, bringing her face from between my legs to look at me, "I don't want to get in trouble."

She held my hand and led me to a more secluded section of the library, near the back, where the tall shelves would hide our presence. My brain still wasn't quite registering what just happened five minutes ago, but I knew I really wanted to feel her mouth around me. Seems like she had read my mind because within a few seconds her hands had slid down my underwear and her mouth was wide open, ready to take me inside. She forcefully pressed her face against my pelvis, engulfing the entirety of my shaft in a single motion. I could feel the head of my cock being squished towards the back of her throat as she wrapped her tongue around the base, squeezing it with a sense of urgency. The pleasure emanating from my nether region was indescribable, it was like my cock was being pushed in and out from the tightest, wettest pussy you could ever think of, but with the addition of a skillful tongue, licking and twisting itself around it. My energy felt like it was being sucked out with every thrust into her mouth, the wooden bookcase behind me was the only thing keeping me from collapsing onto the floor. Her hands forcefully gripped around my waist, allowing her to freely move her head back and forth. I groaned as the pleasure kept building up inside of me, I could feel myself getting close to the point of no return. She flicked her tongue across the tip, smudging the precum around the head, looking up at me with needy eyes. Without warning, my cock was once again pulled into her wet orifice, being tugged into her throat by the sheer force of suction alone. My shaft twitched vigorously inside of her pretty little mouth, there was no turning back now.

My hips quivered and bucked into her, my whole body struggling to keep composure as each pulse released ropes after ropes of cum, all splattering against the roof of her mouth. I cried out in exhaustion and euphoria, the world was spinning so fast around me as I continued draining myself into her. It felt like my soul was being forcefully ripped out of me, being swallowed down her desperate throat, leaving not a single drop behind.

"Your mana," She responded delightfully after gulping the remaining cum, "is so tasty."

I laid on the floor, sprawled out and breathing heavily, feeling like I had just ran a marathon or two.

"So… Do you know how to use PowerPoint? I was thinking we could make a presentation or something!"

Right…


End file.
